Yun Qianying
}} Qianye Ying'er (Old Identity) Qianying (by Yun Che) Fairy Ying (by Nanhuang Chanyi) |Status = Alive |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = <1000 |Eyes = Gold |Hair = Gold |Relatives = Qianye Fantian (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Yun Che (Dual-Cultivation Partner) |Allies = Yue Ying Fu Xian Gu Zhu Yun Che |Profound Strength = 8th Level Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Yun Che's Tool |Affiliation = Brahma Monarch God Realm (former) Yun Che |Realm = Brahma Monarch God Realm (former) |First Appearance = Chapter 917.5 (Appearance) Chapter 1154 (True Appearance) |Region = Eastern Divine Region|Titles = God Emperor (Former) |Enemies = Xia Qingyue Qianye Fantian Nan Wansheng|Pre Occupation = Realm King of the Brahma Monarch God Realm Yun Che's Slave Qianye Fantian's bargaining chip |Laws = Darkness|Legacies = Eternal Night Devil Legacy|Bloodline = Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Brahma God Divine Bloodline |Combat Prowess = At least 9th Level Divine Master Realm}} Yun Qianying/Qianye Ying'er is the daughter of the Brahma Monarch God Emperor. She is well-known in the Realm of the Gods as the Brahma Monarch Goddess due to her supreme beauty that is able to captivate the hearts of all men. She has a deep desire to become the strongest and rule over the entire God Realm. Appearance Qianye Ying'er's reputation as a supreme beauty is well known throughout the Realm of the Gods as 'Goddess'. The Dragon Queen and Goddess are the two most peerless beauties that no one else can compare to. It is said that these two possess three-fifths of the beauty of the entire Primal Chaos Realm. She had an especially slender build and a head full of luminous long, gold-colored hair. Half of it spilled over her shoulders and the rest hung all the way down to her buttocks. She seemed to be dressed in a special layer of soft, golden leather that tightly clung to her body. Every outline her clothes drew on her body was perfect to the point of being stifling. Her bottom and bosom were tall and swelled, her waist as delicate as a willow. No matter where one’s eyes touched, no matter which inch was seen, it was so alluring that it would cause one’s soul to go limp. Her lips are tender and seem as though they are cherry blossom petals glittering in the light. The slight curve of those lips was not the gentle kind of beautiful, but somewhat cold. Her exquisite chin resembled carved jade. Her neck is dreamily white and seems to be covered in a powder made of snow. Nobody would dare believe that there would be such flawless jadelike skin existing in this world. Personality She keeps her true personality well hidden and does not reveal her cards to anyone except her most loyal servants or her father. She is ruthless, shrewd, and scheming. She never believes anyone except herself and that all others are tools for her to use in order to breakthrough beyond the Divine Master realm. She will keep anything that is of use, discard anything that has lost its use, and kill anyone that can’t be controlled. Although her cultivation and mastery of profound arts is extremely high, she prefers to manipulate the hearts of men to do her bidding and control others through schemes in order to conceal her true power. Ambitious Whether it comes to looks, the profound way, influence and status, Qianye Ying’er could be said to be standing at the pinnacle of humanity, or even the pinnacle of all the existences within this universe. But despite reaching such heights, she has never once stopped striving. In fact, she has started trying to break through these limits with all of her strength. In order to achieve this, she has spared no effort, used whatever and whoever she could use and she has been willing to brave any and all risks. During these years, she has also been the person who has entered the God Realm of Absolute Beginning the most. Hatred Towards Men Qianye Ying’er had scorned, and even despised all men in the world since a very young age. From the moment a shade of her beauty had made its appearance, she was showered with countless looks of wonderment, yearning, and lust. The geniuses, proud sons, realm kings, sons of god emperors, and even the god emperors themselves thought that her beauty triumphed every other that existed in the world, and they were willing to discard everything, even their pride and lives just to win a smile or a glance for her. They didn’t know that she thought of all their actions as “lowly”, however. In her world, no man in the world deserved a second glance from her except her birth father, the Brahma Heaven God Emperor. She would never allow any man to touch any part of her body, not even her little finger either. In recent years, Qianye Ying’er had gone so far as to cover her own face. The common folk thought she covered up her face to prevent more people from succumbing to her beauty, but in reality she simply thought that the men of this world no longer deserved to catch even a glimpse of her face. Her thinking might be twisted, but the problem was that she had the power to be as twisted as she wanted to be. It was because she was the Brahma Monarch Goddess! While other women were trying to become the wife of a powerful husband, play the role of a good wife and mother, beautify themselves, improve their cultivation or power, she was pursuing something that the ordinary dared not even think about. The way of True Gods! To this end, she could do anything. Everything could be manipulated, and everything could be destroyed as long as it aided in her search for the way of True Gods. Disdains Righteousness And Selflessness As a ruthless and cunning person, Qianye Ying’er had never believed in the notions of morality and ethics. A fact she hadn't tried to hide from Yun Che. To her, righteousness and selflessness are pointless principles and empty talk in this vast uncaring universe. The more a person acted righteously, the more she looked down on him. The only path she ever knew of was her own existence. For the world -in all its apparent glory -was but a dream everyone happened to share. A dream she always sought to take for herself. Background The Dragon Queen and Brahma Monarch Goddess are the two most peerless beauties that no one else can compare to. As the 'Goddess', there are countless powerful men that are willing to die for her and would die without regrets. She has the highest innate talent the Brahma Monarch God Realm has seen in its million years of history. When she was only nine years old, she completed the successor ceremony and it was the most perfect and complete fit. In the current Brahma Monarch Realm, the fame of the Brahma Monarch Goddess has almost surpassed the fame of the Brahma Monarch Realm King. Her talent for cultivation is so high that she was able to comprehend the ultimate 'invisible and traceless' realm of the Great Splendorous Brahma Shadow which hasn't been done for nine hundred thousand years. Her cultivation has also reached the peak of the Divine Master Realm. At some point early in her life, she obtained the loyalty and obedience of Gu Zhu. He taught her many things including how to manipulate, scheme, and keep her true powers hidden. She used her beauty to ensnare the hearts of many powerful men to do her bidding. She schemed against the Moon God Realm to try and capture Yue Wugou and pin the crime on the Star God Realm, causing a conflict that weakened both sides. She used Jasmine's brother to obtain a fragment of the World-Defying Heaven Manual inside the God Realm of Absolute Beginning which also resulted in his death. She used people in the Southern Divine Region to try and kill Jasmine using the Absolute God Slaying Poison. After obtaining the World-Defying Heaven Manual, deciphering it became her primary concern due to the legend that it could allow a mortal to ascend to a god. She was able to translate the words 'Nine Profound Exquisite Body' which caused her to search far and wide for women with that body. Plotline She came to the Profound God Convention along with Gu Zhu in order to find the Nine Profound Exquisite Body. When Jasmine came to observe the Convention, she turned herself invisible to continue observing. Later, she saw that Jasmine seemed to have an unnatural attachment to Yun Che. After observing Yun Che over the course of the convention she concluded that he must have been given the Evil God Legacy that Jasmine obtained. After Yun Che won the Profound God Convention, all the King Realm Emperors tried to pull Yun Che to their realm. Qianye Ying'er told her father to offer Yun Che her hand in marriage in order to entice him to join the Brahma Monarch God Realm. The ulterior motive was to make him the enemy of many powerhouses that were her suitors, to force him to join the Brahma Monarch God Realm. Later she came to the Moon God Realm alongside Gu Zhu to witness Yue Wuya's marriage and see who the bride is. When Xia Qingyue appeared Gu Zhu told her that Xia Qingyue had what she was looking for, the Nine Profound Exquisite Body which made her interested in her. After Xia Qingyue ran away with Yun Che from the wedding, she followed them along with Gu Zhu. When they ended up at the God Realm of Absolute Beginning she had Gu Zhu wait outside while she went after them. Qianye Ying'er put the Brahma Soul Death-Wishing Mark on Yun Che to force Xia Qingyue to hand over the Nine Profound Exquisite Body. She was then intercepted by Jasmine and Caizhi who gave Xia Qingyue the chance to run away with Yun Che. She appears again after Yun Che used the Sky Poison Pearl to poison her father which in turn poisoned another brahma king. Fearing he would die, Qianye Fantian gave her the Brahma Soul Bell, the core artifact and object which signifies the Realm King of the Brahma Monarch God Realm, however, her father uses her obsession with the Brahma Soul Bell to get her to get the antidote from Yun Che. She went to the Moon God Realm to get the antidote, but was met with Xia Qingyue who gave her a condition for her to get the antidote, she had to become Yun Che's slave for 3000 years, she managed to haggle it down to 1000 years, she also demanded that Yun Che does not have sex with her. She was then engraved with the slave seal by Xia Qingyue with Yun Che as the master. Being the slave of Yun Che, she followed him everywhere and became his bodyguard. She followed Yun Che to the Eternal Heaven Realm to say goodbye to Jie Yuan. After Jie Yuan left and Jasmine was kicked out, Yun Che loses it and the Realm Kings present try to kill him, Yun Che tries to have her fight them without regarding her own life as important. Before she can do much, her father uses the Brahma Soul Bell to destroy her imprinted (Brahma) soul which destroys the slave mark. After Yun Che is about to be killed by Xia Qingyue she uses her last bit of will and power to throw a Void Illusion Stone at her dying master, after which she lost consciousness. She appears once more after waking up in the Brahma God Realm and tries to tell her father the location of Yun Che's home planet. She appears again later after Yun Che escaped from the 13 God Emperors and the hundreds of Divine Masters. She tries to tell her father how she desires revenge against Yun Che, but her father uses the Brahma Soul Supressing Chain to limit her profound strength to the Divine Sovereign Realm and tells her that he will give her to the Southsea God Emperor Nan Wansheng. He tells her that she lost her qualifications to become Brahma Monarch Realm King after becoming Yun Che's slave. After her father told her how he killed her mother she lost all color in her world and when Qianye Fantian was about the destroy a part of her memories regarding the secrets of the Brahma God Realm, Gu Zhu fakes the Primordial Seal of Life and Death's aura to get him away from Qianye Ying'er. Gu Zhu then uses the small window to use a teleportation formation on her while her father is gone, she leaves while Gu Zhu stops Qianye Fantian from tracking her. Qianye Fantian then issues the command to look for her across the Eastern Divine Region. She appears in the Northern God Region having shaken off her pursuers she lands in the East Ruins Realm and hears the name Yun Che and goes to see if he is the real one. After destroying half of the Eastern Cold Country's capital she gives Yun Che a soul crystal before fainting. After she awoke she begged Yun Che to take revenge for her and offered her loyalty and body as the price. After having offered her body to Yun Che, she told him to plant a slave seal on her but Yun Che refused because he doesn't need a soulless puppet, but wants her body, power and brain. In exchange for her everything Yun Che offered the third drop of the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor's origin blood and to repair her Profound Veins. Yun Che changed her name from Qianye Ying'er to Yun Qianying because Brahma Monarch Goddess Qianye Ying'er had already died. After Yun Che healed her profound veins he injected the third drop of Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor origin blood into her body and dual cultivated with her for 3 days straight. After Yun Che finished dual cultivating with her, Ming Xiao came to deliver the information that Yun Che requested about the King Realms and Upper Star Realms and well known female cultivators. Yun Che unsealed the first crystal, but intended to crush the second as he had no need for a cauldron anymore, but before Yun Che could crush the second soul crystal Qianye Ying'er took the crystal stating that the information could be useful. After having dual-cultivated with Yun Che for over 100 times, Qianye Ying'er had almost reached the initial stage of the fusion of Jie Yuan's origin blood. Yun Che told her that within 3 years she can return to a Middle Stage Divine Master, while he too can achieve the same. Trivia * She is Jasmine's most hated person whom she would kill at all costs. * She is known as "Goddess", one of the most beautiful women in the Realm of the Gods. The Dragon Queen and Goddess were said to possess three-fifths of the beauty of the entire Primal Chaos Realm. * She can also make herself perfectly invisible like Yun Che but Jasmine is able to sense her. * According to Yun Che, she is the most dangerous person he's ever met so far. * Obtaining the Brahma Soul Bell is one of the many ambitions of her and a promise to her mother. * Yun Che gave her the name 'Qianying' which means 'Thousand Shadows', along with the surname 'Yun'. * According to Jie Yuan her appearance is comparable to the Number One Sacred Fairy of the God race, Li Suo. * In Yun Qianying's eyes, the only man worthy of her is Yun Che. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Darkness Laws Category:Divine Master Realm